Tous des monstres
by Doctor Flo
Summary: Cours mon chéri! Cours! Ils vont bientôt nous rattraper! Ces assassins vont nous rattraper!


C'est encore Doctor Flo. Je poste une histoire juste avant mes vacances (plus ou moins forcées) en colo (youpi TT) .

Une histoire comme ça fait en une vingtaine de minutes pour montrer l'importance du point de vue dans les histoires.

Disclaimer: y sont pas à moi sauf ceux qui sont à moi.

* * *

Tous des monstres

Chut! Ne pleure plus mon chéri, Maman est là. Tout va bien à présent. Calme-toi mon petit, c'est fini. Viens contre moi.

Bois, il faut que tu prennes des forces. Ne t'inquiète pas. Pour l'instant tout va bien. Profite que maman soit là pour dormir, tu en as besoin.

Comme tu es mignon, comme tu as l'air fragile. Tout petit être qui se love contre moi. Je te recouvre avec ma fourrure, j'ai peur que tu ais froid.

Comme tu es beau mon chéri.

Je pourrais rester des heures à veiller sur ton sommeil. Je suis si heureuse.

Tu es là mon coeur. Tu es enfin là.

Tout va bien maintenant.

Attends! Quelle est cette odeur dans l'air? D'où viens cette puanteur?

NON!!Pas ça!!Pas maintenant!

Vite réveille toi mon chéri! Vite! Dépêche-toi! Ouvre les yeux mon ange!

Il faut se dépêcher. Ils seront bientôt là. Tu le sais n'est ce pas? Tu les sens comme moi je les sens. Ils nous trouveront bientôt. Il faut que tu te lèves mon chéri.

Allez! S'il te plaît mon chéri!

Lèves toi! Il faut que tu te lèves!

Ils s'approchent!

Courage! Fais un effort mon poussin!

Fais-le pour maman!

Je ne veux pas qu'ils t'attrapent. Sais-tu seulement ce qu'ils vont faire quand ils t'auront capturé? Dans le meilleur des cas ils te mettront à mort tout de suite et ce sera préférable à tout ce qu'ils te feront s'ils te gardent vivant.

Ils te voleront ta peau pour s'en vêtir

Ils te feront souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu perdes toute volonté propre.

Ils t'asserviront et feront de toi moins qu'un chien!

Est-ce vraiment là ce que tu veux?

Allez mon chéri, je sais que tu n'as que quelques heures mais il faut que tu te lèves. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Oui!! C'est ça mon chéri!!

Dépêche-toi! Il faut sortir!

Ils arrivent! Je les entends!! Cours mon cœur! Maman te suit! Oui je suis fatiguée mais ne t'inquiètes pas, maman ne va pas te laisser.

Pourquoi tu ralentis?

Allez!! Fuis le plus vite que tu peux! Comment ça non?

Je cours vers toi et je t'attrape par la peau du cou avant de partir en courant.

Ils crient, ils nous ont repérés, ils nous suivent!

Non je ne veux pas mourir, pas comme ça, pas avec toi.

Je ne veux pas que tu meurs mon chéri.

Trop tard, j'en entends qui viennent de là-haut. Nous sommes pris au piège.

Dis mon chéri? Tu sais que maman t'aime très très fort?

Oui, je sais que toi aussi tu m'aimes.

Je t'aime tellement fort mon petit que je vais te tuer pour les empêcher de te faire du mal. Tu ne sentiras rien, d'accord mon chéri? Moi aussi je t'aime. Ca ne durera qu'un instant et après maman viendra vite te rejoindre.

Ferme les yeux.

A tout à l'heure mon chéri.

Un coup de dent et c'est fini. Il est là. Le sang forme une petite flaque rouge. Il est si beau quand il dort. Mon petit…mon tout petit…mon bébé à moi. Dors bien. Tout va bien maintenant, maman est là. Maman veille sur toi. Ne pleure plus. Dors tranquille.

Ils sont arrivés. Ils m'entourent. Ils crient. Ils me pointent avec leurs armes.

Je les hais.

Ca n'a plus d'importance.

Je les hais.

Ca n'a plus d'importance. Il est mort.

Je les hais

Mort…et son sang ruisselle de ma bouche.

Je ne veux plus sentir le goût de son sang! Je saute sur mes agresseurs.

Je les hais.

Je veux sentir le goût de leurs cadavres plutôt que celui de mon fils.

Je veux les voir mort.

Je veux qu'ils me tuent.

Je les hais.

A peine je m'approche d'eux qu'une flèche s'enfonce dans mon épaule. Je souffre, j'ai mal. Je continue à essayer de les attaquer. Une flèche atteint mon flanc droit.

Je les hais.

Ce sont vraiment des monstres.

* * *

Voilà plus d'une heure que ça continue, le sang s'écoule doucement. Il y a des dizaines de flèches dans mon corps. Ils rient. Ils se moquent de moi, si misérables. 

Je les hais

Ca n'a plus d'importance.

C'est la fin.

Péniblement je me détourne d'eux. Je rampe pitoyablement pour essayer de rejoindre le petit corps de mon bébé.

Trop tard.

Il y en a un en face de moi. Il me regarde fixement sans rien dire. De ses yeux ciel il essaie de lire mon âme. Qu'y vois-tu guerrier aux cheveux de soleil? Qu'y vois-tu de si différent de toi assassin à la peau blanche?

Pourquoi tu ne tires pas?

Tueur sur deux jambes.

Finis ce que tu as commencé.

Ris, moques-toi, mais finis vite.

J'ai mal et il doit m'attendre.

Allez! Vas-y! Tues-moi! Mais qu'attends-tu? Je vais te blesser si tu ne m'achèves pas!

Je les hais.

De mes dernières forces je t'attaque, te mord profondément à la jambe.

Pourquoi tu ne bouges pas, guerrier à la peau de neige?

Pourquoi tu me contemples avec ce regard?

Voilà! C'est ça! Tire! Vas-y!

Enfin…

Merci…

Tu sais jeune guerrier, ton sang…Il avait le même goût que celui de mon petit.

C'est bon, je meurs…Ils me regardent, eux avec joie, toi avec compassion.

Je les hais.

Je les hais mais pas toi.

Ce sont tous des monstres mais pas toi. Même si je ne sais pas en quoi toi tu es spécial.

C'est peut-être parce que toi tu ne souris pas.

C'est peut-être parce que toi tu pleures dans ton cœur.

Je ne sais pas…

Adieu jeune guerrier aux couleurs de l'été.

* * *

-Ce fut une belle chasse pas vrai Elrohir? 

L'elfe aux cheveux brun hocha juste la tête, sans rien ajouter. Son visage était grave et ses vêtements couvert de sang. Heureusement ce liquide ne lui appartenait pas.

Elladan se tourna vers son ami, le prince Legolas, toujours debout face à la dépouille du Warg.

-Legolas! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Il faut te soigner avant que la morsure ne s'infecte.

Celui-ci sembla se réveiller d'une profonde rêverie.

-Oui attends!

Legolas se dirigea vers le cadavre du louveteau. L'elfe se pencha et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

-Ce sont vraiment des monstres! Tuer ainsi un petit! Cracha Elrohir avec dégoût. On a bien fait de le tuer.

-Sans doute, murmura le prince en regardant la petite boule de fourrure contre sa poitrine. Sans doute…

Il posa doucement l'enfant contre sa mère. Pendant quelques secondes, Legolas crut voir la louve lui sourire.

Il secoua la tête. C'était impossible: elle était morte.

Tout doucement, le blond approcha sa main du cadavre. Il caressa la fourrure de la carcasse encore chaude. Il souffla avec douceur à l'animal

-Mais toi je ne crois pas…Ce sont tous des monstres mais pas toi…

Fin

* * *

Mon dieu TT j'ai fait passer Elladan et Elrohir pour des salauds. Comment ai-je pu faire ça à mes persos préférés? Et en plus faire passer Legolas pour un gentil?!! (Au départ il devait avoir un rôle encore pire que celui des jumeaux mais j'ai préféré changé) 

Alors vous voyez qu'en changeant le point de vue on peut faire passer les elfes pour des méchants barbares et les Warg pour des pauvres petites bêtes persécutées.

La morale de l'histoire c'est que l'ignorance conduit à la haine.

Les elfes savent très peux de choses des Wargs sauvages. Ils ne connaissent que ceux que les orques ont asservis. Leur ignorance les conduit à éradiquer tous les Warg qu'ils croisent et c'est pas bien.

Encore une morale vachement écolo en somme.

Quant à la Warg je tiens à préciser qu'elle confond les humains, les elfes et les orques.

Pour la suite c'est vous qui voyez mais j'aimerais des reviews.

Bonne vacances à tous!!!!


End file.
